There is a continual need for bacteriocidal and fungicidal materials and, in particular, it is desirable to have these compositions available in vehicles suitable for medicinal use where control of bacteria is necessary.
For many years phenolics, guanidine derivatives, and iodine derivatives have been used as bacteriocides. All of these compositions exhibit undesirable properties, such as the causing of skin irritation, toxicity, corrosiveness or malodorousness when applied to the subject. Hexachlorophene, presently in limited use as a bacteriocide, has been identified as a possible carcinogen. There is a present need for bacteriocidal compositions which are safe, effective and pleasant to use.
Fungi have been found to infect skin, nails, mucous membrane, lungs and other organs of animals. Antifungal compositions in wide use include sulfur-containing compounds and antibiotic agents. The use of fluorinated beta-diketones, however, as fungicidal compositions has not previously been described in the art.
Beta-diketones are known particularly for their ability to chelate with various metals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,980 teaches that zinc is extracted from aqueous ammoniacal solutions using certain .beta.-diketones, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,418 discloses a process for separating plutonium from an aqueous solution of its tetravalent salt using certain fluorinated .beta.-diketones.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,214 teaches that certain beta-diketones, some within the class of compounds of the instant invention, are soil fungicides and pesticides for plants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,235 discloses keto alcohols having two perfluoroalkyl groups thereon. These compounds are useful as nemotocides, i.e., for the killing of a specific class of elongated cylindrical worms. U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,558 discloses 1,2-dicarbonylethylene compounds having the formula ##STR1## for the control of bacteria, fungi, and insects. Japanese Pat. No. 44-2823 teaches that acetophenone derivatives, which are not beta-diketones, are useful agricultural germicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,246 discloses aryloxyalkyl diketones and keto esters as pesticidal and antiviral agents. However, there is no teaching in this patent as to bacteriocidal or fungicidal properties of such compounds.